Am i look Cute?
by idontknowmypenname321
Summary: Rio try to make Neil say her cute but Neil keep saying she isn't cute or pretty. but soon, Rio finds out Neil weakness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own harvest moon**

"Am i look cute?" asked Rio while smiling at Neil. Neil turned to her and stared at her for awhile. Well, for him Rio always look pretty but he of course don't want to admit it. He decided to tease her a bit.

"No." Answered Neil. Rio scowled and walked away from him.

"you're so mean! I search for the materials to make this clothes you know." Said Rio and sulked while walking away. Neil grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his embrace but he didn't say anything.

Rio thought he was going to tell her that she is pretty like some romance stories but he just kissed her forehead and released her from his embrace. After that he sat down on the chair and continued play his guitar like nothing just happened. Rio get more pissed off.

"huh, fine. I'll make you say i'm pretty or cute or some stuff like that. You'll see neil." Rio sprinted out from Neil's house angrily. Neil chuckled seeing her reaction, well, he never get bored teasing her. She is fun to tease with.

Rio walked towards the tailor while scowling. After seems like forever to Rio, she finally arrived at Yuri's shop.

"Guess what Yuri? Neil didn't say anything about my new outfit. He never tell me even once i'm pretty." Rio blurted out. Yuri gave her an apology look.

"Well, maybe you should try another clothes." Yuri suggested but it's not helping her to feel better instead it's making her felt worse.

"but i'm doing the town restoration plans so i can't use my money right now." Said Rio bitterly.

"it's free."Yuri replied quietly. It takes a few seconds for rio to process what Yuri had say. Rio immediately perked up when she unnderstood what Yuri said.

"Really Yuri? Aww, thanks. How sweet of you!" Rio immediately rushed towards her and gives her a hug. Yuri blushed slightly, she is not used to have a physical contact with anyone except her mum and maybe Henry, Yuri's fiance.

"Hmm, so what outfit do you choose?" asked Yuri after clearing her throat. Rio released her and walked towards the counter to see the outfits.

"Hmm, I know! I'll wear this one." Exclaimed Rio cheerfully while pointing at a picture of the clothes.

"Are you sure Neil won't get mad if you wear this?" said Yuri hesitatingly.

"No, it's alright." Said rio and smirk mischievously.

* * *

Today was Neil's day off and he was wondering why Rio hasn't visit him 'till now. Usually Rio had approached Early in the morning when he was sleeping and Rio will woke him up but since she didn't come today, he slept until 9 o'clock.

Neil stood up and he wants to visit her farm. _Maybe something had happened._ Neil thought anxiously but suddenly the door opened and rio sprinted in.

"Hey Neil." Rio greeted and smirked playfully at him.

Neil caught himself staring at her chest so he quickly looked away while blushing furiously.

"Why you wearing that Ri?" he asked.

"how do you think? Or should i take off this coat?" Rio inquired casually and pretend to not realizing Neil's blush.

"Don't! Don't take it off!"

"but today is so hot. I guess i have to take it off." Said Rio and took off her platinum coat. Neil turned redder when he saw her without her coat.

Rio walked to Neil and stood in front of her.

"So, what do you think of my new outfit Yuri gave me?" Rio questioned, trying to act casual but she can't stop smirking.

"ugly." He answered while blushing crimson red.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "well, really?"

"yeahh.." he answered hesitatingly.

"Really?"

"Yeahh." Neil replied. A grin formed on Rio's lips and she hugged him tightly. Neil's flush getting redder and redder. He tried to ignore Rio's chest was pressing against his but instead,the more he try to ignore it, the more he thinks about it. He even wondering why he can think about it.

"umm, Rio,.."

"yes?"

"can you change your clothes into more appropriate clothes?" said Neil sheepishly.

"Why?"

"Because it's not good for me." Answered Neil.

"But what if i want to?" Rio totally enjoyed this. She likes how red neil's blush are.

"Shut up, and just change your clothes." Neil scowled.

"in 1 condition." Said Rio and her grin grew wilder.

"What?" Neil had a bad feelings about this.

"How do you think of this outfit? And do you think i'm pretty? Be honest ok?" said Rio. Neil groaned.

"Fine, i think... you look cute and pretty." Neil admitted sheepishly.

"thanks and how do you think about my new outfit?" Rio asked and raised her eyebrows playfully.

"uh..well, hmm, weird." He answered. Rio knows he is lying.

"Really? Why you blushed when i wore this? Be honest or i'll wear this and following you everywhere." Rio threaten.

"Well,"he cleared his throat, "i think you look.. well, umm,..."he cleared his throat again,"..._sexy...in that outfit._ Dammit, you made me said that."

Rio couldn't help but blushed deeply, "t-thanks Neil, i don't know you're a pervert Neil." She blurted.

"Hey! I'm not a pervert! I'm just telling the truth." Neil crossed his arms on his chest.

"Fine, now, i'm gonna change my clothes. I brought my usual clothes because i know you'll act like that." Said Rio and she headed towards the bathroom.

"Hey Ri." Neil called right before she enter the bathroom.

"yeah?"

"Don't wear that clothes again unless we've married and don't wear that in front of the other guys."

"ah, so you want to marry me huh? And you like that outfit huh?"

"uh, umm.. yes..."

"so when you'll propose me?"

"RIO!"

**THE END (OR MAYBE NOT, MAYBE I'll CONTINUE, WHO KNOWS) **

**a/n : so i made this story because i read Neil likes platinum coat:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aprilblossoms : yeah, english is not my primary language so i make many grammar error, i'm sorry^^ i'll try to find a beta-reader to fix my story. thanks^^**

"Hi Neil." Rio greeted as she walked inside Neil's house. Neil was playing his guitar as usual. He turned to Rio when Rio greeted him, His face turned red as soon as he remembered Rio in that cursed outfit.

"Stop playing a guitar, How about you play with me?" asked Rio playfully and she take the guitar away from him.

After she put the guitar on the table, she sat on Neil's lap and leaned her head on his chest.

"Neil.."

"yeah?"

"When you'll propose me?" asked Rio while chuckling.

"stop asking that damn question." Neil pouted while blushing furiously.

"Anyway, i made two dolls today, i named the girl, Rio, and the boy is Neil. Cute right?" Rio took out the dolls from her bag. The girl have a sapphire eyes and blonde hairs but the boy has red eyes and blonde messy hairs. They look exactly like them.

"No." Neil replied.

Rio chuckled and made the two dolls spoke.

"_i love you, Neil." The doll that named Rio spoke._

"_Yeah, i love you too! Do you want to marry me and we can have many blonde kids!" Said the boy doll that named Neil. _The human Neil blushed when he heard and see the stupid conversation between the dolls.

"Stop talking nonsense, i'm not going to propose that way." Said Neil while rolling his eyes.

"_yeah, sure, i'll marry you and we can have many blonde kids." _ _Said Rio, the doll._

_And Rio made the dolls kissed. _She turned to Neil with a pleading look.

"What?" Neil responded.

"Kiss me?"

Neil stared at her and nodded, he leaned closer. Rio closed her eyes but she doesn't feel Neil's lips on her lips.

"_makes me want to kiss you_." A whisper in her makes her opened her eyes and she saw Neil smirking mischievously.

She scowled at him, "Fine, don't ever kiss me again."

"Really? I'm totally fine with that, you're the one who can't survive without my kiss." Said Neil even though he actually can't even survive without her kiss.

"what?! I'm not, you are!"

"no, you are, you would pass out and whining my name if you don't get a kiss from me for a day!" said Neil and stuck out a tongue at her.

"I won't! Maybe you'll get insane and scream like a mad woman because i don't kiss you for a day." she blushed at the thoughts of herself whining Neil's name several times and passed out because she doesn't get a kiss from him, it's ridiculous.

"no, i won't! It's only a kiss!" Neil denied.

"Only? Right, it's only a kiss, how about we try not to kiss for a month?" asked Rio even though she wasn't sure for not kissing him for a month.

"Fine, i'll prove it to you i can survive without your stupid kiss." Neil replied.

"sure, me too." Rio replied, and rolled her eyes.

Rio stuck out a tongue at him mockingly and continued to play with the dolls while making an embarrassing conversation between the dolls but mostly, she made the boy(Neil), embarrassed.

"stop making me embarrassed all the time." Protested Neil after hearing, at least 5 stupid conversations Rio made. She made Neil looks like an idiot.

"you? I'm not making you embarrassed, i'm just making the doll embarrassed." Said Rio , pretend to don't know what neil is talking.

"IT'S SAME! He has blonde-hairs and red eyes like me plus he is wearing something same as me!" Neil fumed.

"But he is a doll not a human, that's the difference." Rio replied and looked at him innocently.

"Whatever, but i'll speak for him." Said Neil and snatch away the doll(Neil) away from her.

"ok, i'll start the conversation first." Rio cleared her throat before she speak.

"_hey Neil, you look ugly with your stupid blonde hairs." Rio started._

"_oh, you look uglier, i'm even wondering why i want to be your boyfriend at the first place." Neil insulted and made Rio slightly pissed off._

"_but you're the one who confessed first!" Rio demanded._

"_i confessed because i felt pity for you. You'll be alone forever if i didn't asked you out because no one have interest on you." Said Neil harshly and Rio felt hurt but she tried to cover it._

"_that's not true! Actually All-" _Suddenly, Rio was cut off by her rumbling stomach.

"Are you hungry?" asked Neil.

"Well, umm.. yes.." she replied sheepishly.

"Wanna have dinner at the restaurant?" neil offered.

"but i'm too lazy to walk, i'm tired." Rio grumbled.

"But you'll get sick if you don't eat!" exclaimed Neil.

Rio shrugged, "I'm tired. today, i build exotic mansion, i just wanted to sleep but i decided to visit you first."

"but Rio.. you'll get sick, i'm forcing you to eat, no matter what." Said neil as he stood up and he bend down.

"Why you bend down?" Rio asked.

"i'll carry you, to the restaurant." Said Neil.

"i want you to carry me bridal style because it's more romantic!" Rio whined.

"no, i don't like romantic stuff." Neil replied.

"But i want you to carry me Bridal Style way! Please Neil, i want you to carry me like that, you know, Allen once carry me that way! But i want my boyfriend carry me that way not him!" Rio whined but instead what Rio said made Neil pissed off and jealous. He thought Rio was cheating on him.

"ask Allen to carry you then." Neil stood up, and put his hands in his pocket.

"Are you jealous?" asked Rio and a smirk formed on her lips.

"no," Neil denied.

"really?" asked Rio and smirked. She put her arms around Neil's neck and leaned forward to kiss him, Neil also closed his eyes, waiting her lips to touch his, But before their lips meet suddenly both of them remembered about their stupid deal.

"You started first." Neil said as he opened his eyes.

"you also want it." Rio puffed her cheeks.

"i'm not, i'm just.." his voice faded and his cheeks turned red.

"i'm just what?"

"i'm just... ah.. never mind!"

"anyway, i made you want to kiss me! Yay!" Rio exclaimed cheerfully.

"that's not include, i have no choice. Because you want to kiss me so i have to return the kiss, right?" Neil reasoned while blushing.

"you can reject the kiss but you don't! so that's mean you want it." Rio giggled and she pinched Neil's cheeks before kissing his left cheek.

"you just kissed my cheek!" exclaimed Neil as a grin appeared on his face.

"i didn't kiss you on the lips so it's alright." Rio reasoned.

"tch," Neil snorted and put his hands inside his pockets.

"cook me something." Rio requested and sat on a chair.

"cook what?" asked Neil while walking towards the kitchen.

"cook me a spaghetti and we can share because i can't finish it. " Said Rio with an innocent expression.

"Why?" Neil asked suspiciously as he looked over his shoulder.

"so, i can accidentally kis- never mind." Rio blurted out and blushed deeply.

"i know you can't survive without my kiss." Neil smirked, "how about a kiss?" Neil added.

"no, i'll lose from you!" Rio turned her head away while crossing her arms across her chest.

"really? You don't want it?" asked Neil and licked his lips as he walked towards her.

"n-no." Rio replied.

"okay, i'm going to cook spaghetti but.."

"but what?" asked Rio.

"_but if you need a kiss just call me_." Neil added and walked back to the kitchen.

Rio couldn't help but just blushed widely, Neil always know how to make her blush.

1 hour later, neil brought a shrimp chilli and a spaghetti. He put the shrimp chilli and the spaghetti on the table.

"i thought we'll share.." Rio muttered in disappointment.

"no, i want to eat shrimp chilli." Neil replied. He sat next to her and started to eat his shrimp chilli. Rio also eat her spaghetti.

After they ate, Neil decided to walk her home. They walked along the dirt path silently.

"Neil.." Rio mumbled.

"what?"

"is that true?" asked Rio with a sad tone.

"huh?" Neil turned to her and stared at her.

"true that you only asked me out because you felt pity for me?" asked Rio, she stopped on her track and turned to him. They locked their eyes together for a moment.

"umm.. of course not, idiot." Neil flicked her head and started to walk again. He stopped suddenly because he felt Rio's arms wrapped around him from behind.

"so, why did you confess to me?"

"because... hmm, no special reason." Neil's face started to heating up. Maybe for other people, it's easy to say 'i love you', but for Neil, it was hard especially he is an anti-social.

"oh.." Rio reluctantly release Neil from her grasp. Rio puffed her cheeks and walked next to Neil but she looked away so she won't see Neil's face.

"Ri, are you mad?" asked Neil and he hold her hand but Rio quickly shook it and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Rio~" Neil put his arm around her shoulders and leaned his head on Rio's head.

"hmmph!"

Neil kept his mouth silent because he know rio is mad and he knew Rio want to be alone but he'll walk her home since he didn't want something bad happen to her.

Finally they arrived at Rio's house.

Rio didn't say anything to Neil, she turned the doorknob and she was about to walk into her house when Neil suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"what?" asked Rio and turned around with a scowl plastered on her face.

Neil cupped her face and crashed his lips on hers. Rio shut her eyes tightly and melted into the kiss. She started to returning the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled the kiss deeper. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss.

"I confessed to you because i love you." Neil whispered in her, sending chills down Rio's spine.

Rio blushed deeply and she stared at Neil, "you lost."

"who cares? At least i can prove it to you that i love you." Neil said huskily while looking away to hide his blush.

Rio went closer to Neil and she whispered in his ear with her tippy-toes, "i love you too. I'm lucky to have you."

Neil flushed, "i'm lucky to met you." Said Neil sheepishly.

"me too." Rio said and planted a kiss on his cheek, "night, Neil."

"night, Rio." Neil said and he was about to walk when Rio grabbed his wrist.

"Neil, i'll give this to you so you won't feel lonely." Rio muttered as she handed him a doll that named Rio.

"umm, okay." Neil replied and shoved the doll into his pocked.

"if you want to kiss me then just kiss the doll." Rio mumbled.

"what?! No way!"


End file.
